The present invention relates to an improved fastener, in particular, a threaded type fastener.
Threaded fasteners have almost universal application in all forms of machinery, vehicles and structures. The most commonly used form of threaded fastener is the simple nut and bolt. This type of device has common problems associated with its use, especially in regard to fastening of dynamic parts, for example the fastening of a grinding disc to an angle grinder. In this type of situation the nut and bolt are commonly arranged such that rotation of the device will cause the nut to tighten during use. This, however, results in the situation where difficulty can be encountered in subsequently removing the nut.
A number of devices have been previously applied to these situations to attempt to alleviate this type of problem. For example, nuts with low friction bearings have been applied prevent over tightening. These devices, however, have the disadvantages of using expensive or complex parts.
The present invention seeks to alleviate some of the aforementioned problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a fastener characterized in that it includes a nut arranged to engage with a threaded shaft and having a first surface arranged to be screwed down against a contact surface, the first surface of the nut having a first side and a second side, the first side being arranged to come into contact with the contact surface before the second side leaving a gap between the second side and contact surface and the nut also having at least one tilting means adjacent the second side, the tilting means being arranged to engage with the contact surface and vary the size of the gap, and may be used on the backside of the fastened object.